As the World Turns
by Jill Rocca
Summary: Set 1 of 3, part 1, the Marauders are taking a trip all around the world their fourth year, and it's filled with fun adventures, surprises, and a lot of lessons on life. Cross between HP&Animes&Video Games. See inside for details.


**And All Around the World (Temp. Title)**

**By,**

**Jill Rocca**

**Disclaimer: (Sighs) I've been wanting to start this story for quite some time now, but I guess I was trying to plan for it and all. This is going to be probably the longest story I put out on because it's got a lot of sequels, crossovers, things to explain, and general fun. I really hope people like this.**

**Important Note: Anyway, this is a huge crossover fic between the Harry Potter books/Anime/Video games. If you've never read/watched/played, I'll try and make it easier for you all to understand, but it shouldn't be that hard to understand. To all those who do know about what I'm talking about, I will try to keep all characters in their character too. This story kind of revolves around Harry Potter if I think about it, but there will be a lot of weird things going on with the animes and such. There will be three sets of stories with their own sequels and such. And I even have my own characters and such and have put characters together as families.**

**The Sets: **

**_Set 1_ is set in the marauder's period and it'll be the root of all things in this fic, like all the explanations of things and such, but in the other sets, there will probably be some explaining to do in there.**

**_Set 2_ is set around Harry's time, and I'm making it more modern, like the 2000's around this because it's so much easier, note that Harry is still school with his buddies and will begin around 6th year (my way), but with a few mini-series' in the beginning including a cooler account of Harry's summer in OotP.**

**_Set 3_ will be set in the future telling you what Harry will be doing in his adult life (HP will be around 22 years old) and all of his friends and even Malfoy. Lots of interesting stuff there.**

**Further notes on the sets:**

**_Set 1_ will have about 4 stories in itself. It'll start off with their fourth year, then a light on the end of their 5th year, and then the summer before their 7th year, and then what they do after Hogwarts, and it'll jump around in years until James and Lily die.**

**_Set 2_ will have about 2-3 mini series, and 2 major series. Harry's 6th year will probably go nowhere until I get the next book and 7th year will be extremely major.**

**_Set 3_ will have one important season and then the sequel will probably be just nonsense stuff and relationship building.**

**And now I THINK I'm done explaining all of this, so I can get on with your first chapter ever! I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN! I'll probably do it like, I first write a lot of chapters before hand, and post them out as fast as possible, but I must also get to my other stories, but I promise that if people like it a lot, I WILL update as much as I can.**

* * *

**Prologue: Around the World and Back**

"James, Sirius, Peter, wake up! We're not going to get any breakfast if you three don't hurry up!" Remus Lupin called.

His best friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter all rose groggily from their beds. It was the start of their fourth year and neither one of them wanted to face the classes again, all the homework, and all of that leading up to the big exams at the end of the year. Sure they were all smart—except maybe Peter—but it was still tiresome.

All they had to compensate was planning all the pranks they would perform on the Slytherins this year.

"Come on! We have to go!" Remus said throwing clothes into their beds and looking extremely harassed. Why he was looking like this when he was normally so calm and collected, was a mystery to the others.

Sirius glanced al his clock and let out a howl, "Remus! Calm down! It's seven in the morning!"

"What? Seven! I'm going back to bed," James said indignantly as he tossed the covers over himself once more.

"But we have to go!" Remus persisted.

"And why's that? Sirius asked him also throwing the covers back onto him, Peter was already asleep.

"Because the headmaster is making an extremely important announcement today, and I don't think we should miss it," Remus said, his voice returning to it's usual calm.

James rose up from his bed and started to get dressed, "Oh yeah…that's right, I'd almost forgotten,"

Sirius yawned, but also got up, woke up Peter, and started to dress. "Why didn't he just make it at the start-of-term feast?"

"Don't ask me to fathom the way our headmaster thinks," Remus said somewhat sarcastically. Two nights before had been the full moon and Remus was normally antsy around this time.

The others remained silent as Remus packed his bag and then they were ready to go.

When they got down to the great hall, there was a lot of talk and bustle going around, everyone was curious to know what important announcement Dumbledore was going to preach to them today.

They sat down just as Professor McGonagall, their head of house, reached them and handed them their schedules.

As more students began to settle into the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up, and the chatter died almost instantly. Everyone was staring up at Dumbledore waiting for the news.

"Students! I have a wonderful announcement to make," He said pausing there to which Sirius mumbled:

"No, really?"

Dumbledore continued, "Yes really, Mr. Black," And a few of the students chuckled a little, "This year," He went on, "A certain class will be taking a trip around the world."

There was an outbreak of muttering and excited chatter at these words. A trip, all the way around the world?"

"I may warn you now," Dumbledore continued and the talking died, "That it is not all around _this_ world so to speak." He paused there again.

A few people looked startled and a few people muttered to their neighbor, asking what he meant, but obviously no one had any idea on what Dumbledore was talking about.

Remus' eyes widened, and when James tried to catch his attention, he remained silent.

"Now, the class that will be going will be decided now, and at random," Dumbledore went on, picking up the pace of his announcement now. Professor McGonagall bent down and reached for something under her chair. When she got it, she revealed a small brown box that was made out of polished wood.

She handed it to Dumbledore and he took it merrily, "In this box are little slips of paper with many different years on them. When I pull out a slip with whatever year on it, they will go on that trip."

Dumbledore opened the box and put his hand inside. Everyone waited with baited breath. There was not one single person who did not want to go on this trip.

Dumbledore's hand rustled around in the box, and then it finally came to a halt as he pulled up one single tiny slip of parchment. He opened it, stared at it for a moment, and then said, "I'm pleased to announce that the fourth year class will be going on this trip.

---

"I can't believe this! I cannot believe this at all!" Sirius said. A ton of upperclassmen and underclassmen were also saying this to their fellows, but not as enthusiastically as Sirius.

"This is the best thing that could have happened right now." James said happily.

"Yeah, we're all going on a trip! But damn, this means I'll be brining my cousins…" Sirius finished off his last sentence a little angrily.

"And Snape…" James added.

"Aww, don't you two fade into gloom now, we're still going to have fun!" Remus assured them all.

They walked into their transfiguration lesson to see their fellow Griffyndors also talking excitedly about what they had just heard. Dumbledore was going to have a meeting with them and their heads of houses the next day to tell them when they were leaving, what to pack, and how to behave.

The rest of the day, the entire fourth year class was in a state of bliss and wonder at what they were going to do on their trip.

Finally the next day came and they all filed into an empty classroom after a hurried lunch, and awaited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Fourth years, tomorrow you will be going out on your—"

James, Sirius, Lily, and a couple of Slytherins shouted out, "Tomorrow!" In protest. There was no way they could all be ready for this type of thing by tomorrow.

"Yes tomorrow, it's best if you leave as early as possible. We're giving you the whole rest of the day off to prepare and say good-bye to your friends in the other years."

A few of them relaxed, but Lily still looked a little put-out.

Dumbledore went on, "I think you will find the accommodations to your liking, a plane is scheduled to pick you up at nine AM tomorrow morning. You will first be flying to Munich, Germany and you will stay there until your time limit is up, you will be traveling alone…"

There were cheers and shouts all around the room, but Dumbledore held up his hand to silence them all.

"You will be traveling alone with a few chaperones picked out by your very own, Mr. Remus Lupin,"

There was a silence around the room before everyone turned to stare at Remus who, by the look on his face, had nothing to do with this whole arrangement.

"Me? Why me?" Remus asked.

Everyone turned back to Dumbledore as he said, "Oh yes Mr. Lupin, I think you will be able to find the suitable candidates," He winked at Remus when he finished this.

Dawning comprehension spread across Remus' face as he said, "Oh, I get it now,"

"Yes, now, during this trip you will see many different things and meet all sorts of people. You will go to some schools for a short amount of time, but I trust you will enjoy yourselves to the fullest. Please make sure no magic is used in a _muggle inhabited_ area. I will remind you to be responsible and conscientious about your journey. This is a full year's break from classes, but be warned; you will learn new things even if you don't see them. Now, go and pack your trunks, you will not be back for a very long time."

As the students rose, Lily whispered something to one of her friends, "You know, he didn't say anything about money at all."

That was true. How were the going to pay their way around the world? James was thinking of other things though, "You know, why did he stress the words 'muggle inhabited'? Does this mean we'll be visiting some magic places too?"

"Probably," Remus said with a sigh.

"What do you mean probably? You're our coordinator!" Sirius reminded him.

"What? Dumbledore didn't say anything like that!"

"Well, it's probably true."

"Whatever," Remus said, sighing again. It was going to be a long after noon.

* * *

**Well, there's your prologue. Hope you liked it. Wow, I have a lot of research to do for these countries. Good thing I know what's in Germany. And I can't come up with a title at all. The title up there is temporary; if anyone else can think of a cooler title, please tell me! I desperately need to change it. And also, I know I misspelled a few JKR terms, so if anyone could point them out, I'd appreciate it. Thanks!**


End file.
